Semiconductor devices may be fabricated according to a process. A semiconductor fabrication process requires substantial physical foundry infrastructure committed to a fabrication task for a lengthy period of time. Changes to such a process may requires expensive reconfiguration of foundry infrastructure and if a change to a process fails to achieve desired results, such failure may not be apparent until after a significant outlay of time and resources. Thus, analysis techniques are employed to identify negative impacts of a process change before such a change is physically implemented. Given the enormous number of variables necessary to accurately model a modern semiconductor device formed of a fabrication process, analysis techniques themselves can require many weeks to perform.